


Valentines Poem to my favorite Quincy, <3 Szayel

by Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Aporro, Bleach - Freeform, Contest, Dubious Consent, Granz, Ishida - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Szayel - Freeform, Torture, Uryuu - Freeform, Valentines, Whump, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/pseuds/Cirilla%20Godefroy
Summary: Eight year old poem from Szayel to Uryuu for Valentines Day contest in 2011





	Valentines Poem to my favorite Quincy, <3 Szayel

Bound and straining on my table, body glistening with sweat   
Eyes glazed over unblinking as the anesthesia sets   
When I make my first incision a sigh escapes my parted lips   
To have you writhing at my mercy is the sweetest of all trips 

The need to hurt you, make you tremble, pain written on your face  
An indescribable high that makes my pulse begin to race  
Scream for me proud Quincy, the sound exquisite to my ears   
The last of your race and mine to keep as long as I hold dear

But never will I mar your skin, you've learned I do not lie  
You will always remain perfect and pleasing to my eye  
Even writhing on the table, your beauty doesn't fade  
And I bet you're just as pretty flushed in pleasure instead of pain 

How bout a new experiment, could I possibly make you mine?   
I'm a hollow, you're a human, I'm sure this'll take some time  
I'll need to make you trust me, bypass moral limitations  
Make you want me, make you need me, make you lose your inhibitions 

Just one soft touch is all it takes, and you're flustered as can be  
A lewd whisper against your ear and you blush so charmingly  
You glare at me and purse your lips, you say that I'm a pervert  
I grin at you and lick my lips and say you look like dessert

Such innocence is shocking, and no matter what I seem to do  
I have you storming off without me, feeling sullen seeing blue  
You're so sensitive and uptight, stubborn Quincy I adore  
Constant denial is frustrating yet makes me want you even more

Your bloody heart within my grasp, I need you more than ever  
Absurdly caught by my own trap set to make you catch a fever  
Heartless being who's fallen in love, truly reaping what I've sewn  
Attachments weak but you're mine to keep less I spend eternity alone

You get so infuriated with me, teasing you is truly sweet  
One day I’ll finally have you my most tantalizing treat  
You’re so stubborn and uptight, it makes me want you even more  
The denial is endearing and flushed skin I quite adore 

I make to you an offer, give you freedom sorely sought  
In return I’ll give you power to save the souls that you once shot  
Filled with hope you agreed knowing your time with me extended  
All the same its part of the game, your trust in me soon mended

Still it’s a pain to hide my disdain, to respect you like you want  
You’re just a human, you’re below me, you’re what I used to hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I think my drive bugged and cut off the last stanza, but I figured I'd post it anyway. I don't usually write poems. Enjoy!


End file.
